Bridget May
Personality Bridget is a kind girl. She is defiantly the person you want on your team in a fight instead of having her as your enemy. She has a lot courage and is a pretty good with daggers, bow and arrows, throwing knifes and swords. She is a great listener and a forever loyal friend. She will stand up for what is right and is always a step ahead of her enemy. She is a bit of a tomboy and loves to ride her skateboard but all in all is a great person to have as a friend. History Hannah May was a CEO of a big business. One day she had a client who went by Alex Jones but was really an Egyptian god. After the two had their chat the two had fallen in love and went back to Hannah’s mansion. The two stayed together for the night but the next morning Alex had left with a note saying who he was and that he was sorry that he had to leave. Hannah just choice to move on and continue with her business only to discover that she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to the twins Bridget and Jennifer, Bridget being born two minutes before Jennifer. When the twins were three years old they were sent to live with thier aunt and uncle's (Sothia and Marcus May's) house. The twins enjoyed it there a lot. The two kept asking their aunt and uncle about their father. Sothia had excelent skil throw the mist, so she knew her sister had dated a god and that Bridget and Jennifer were demigods from her husbands crazy stories about a camp for demigods (because he was a demigod). The twins were told stories about this Camp and never thinking it was a big deal forgot the stories. The twins were very competitive with each other. When Jennifer was six, she tried out for cheerleading and not only did she gets in, but was made cheerleading captain while Bridget became the school’s best skateboarder. The twins became so different that people started to question if the two were even related to one and other but the two don’t look that much different. When the two were fifteen they were attacked by an crazy monster and were nearly killed but luckily Bridget found a dagger and Jennifer found a bow and a lot of arrows. Working together they defeated the it and ran to their aunt and uncle who saw what happened and their aunt called one of Jennifer’s friends saying that the package needs to be delivered. Later Jennifer’s best friend Chloe came with another girl called Winter. The two girls looked at each other and said they had to get to Camp. Winter shadow travailed with the twins and Chloe to a Camp before she passed out. The girls followed Chloe who was carrying Winter into a place called Camp Pyramid. Powers Offensive #Children of Thoth have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Thoth have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Children of Thoth, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Thoth dearly. #Children of Thoth are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Thoth the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. Passive #Children of Thoth are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Thoth can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. #Children of Thoth can watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array, or use astrological celestial bodies to be able to interpret or predict the future events. Supplementary #Children of Thoth are stronger in the moonlight. ' ' #Children of Thoth have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Thoth use some healing spells to heal most type wounds, and illness, with the exception of the fatal wound, or the side effect that were caused by an illness. (yes he is associated with magic since he did created it) Trait #Children of Thoth are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Thoth are known to speak many languages #Children of Thoth are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Children of Thoth Category:Demigod Category:Blond Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Rockgirl3